Walker, vampirea and huntersoh boy
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: She stay in the modern world, went to the states with her brother and the dead had taken over the world. If the feudal era was tough, this is like a walk in the park for her. But Walkers aren't the only things that she has to watch out for, vampires too. This is going to be a crossover with Inuyasha, walking dead and Blade.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

The well has closed for about three years and everything in the modern world had turned for the worst. The dead started walk and plagued the world. Kagome and her brother had gone to the states to look at some collages that accepted her before the outbreak happen. They had no way to get back home and the only way for them to get through this is to survive and destroy as many walkers as they can. But walkers weren't the only beings they had to deal with. Two weeks ago Kagome found out that vampires, the undead, are real and is fighting to survive as well. They had a run in with them and barely escape with their lives.

A few months have passed, Kagome was driving down the road with her companions, her brother Souta, and a white Alaskan husky dog they found a few weeks ago, who is actually Sesshomaru himself. Kagome believed that this is what happens to the animals demons in the modern time. They turned into their turned into their animal form and if they were powerful enough they will still have some of their powers. There were countless times when Sesshomaru had saved them from walkers with his acid Silva, quick speed and strength. Only when the moon is full is he able to turn into his human form. When Kagome found Sesshomaru she was surprised that it was him. When he started speaking to her in her mind it freaked her out and she was convinced it was him. They were running out of gas and stop by some loco cars that were left behind hoping no one has taken their gas. When she got out the car with Souta and Sesshomaru by her side she looked around to sense any danger. She sensed nothing near them for miles so they hurried to the cars. After a few minutes of searching they were able to fine enough gas for the next few days. The sun was going down and as they were about to head back to the car when Kagome felt a dark aura heading their way with a hoard of walkers behind it. She grabbed Souta and they hid underneath the cars as Sesshomaru followed in pursuit. They heard footsteps heading towards the car they hid under, open it and put something in the car before running of again. Kagome heard crying in the car and cursed inside her head at the person who abandon their child. She immediately put up a barrier around the car before the herd got to them. Some of the walkers walked passed them and some walked towards the car. When they touched the barrier they immediately turn to ash. As the herd was long gone they got out from under the car. Kagome hurried to the front door of the car and saw a baby girl wrapped in a blanket crying. She opened the door and picked up her up to clamed her down.

"It's okay. Ssshh… It'll be alright." She whispered into her ear as she bounced it up and down.

As she continued to clamed the baby down she notice the babies' aura was human, so the dark aura that she felt was a vampire. So it wasn't its child and thankfully not a snack now. When she finally stopped crying Kagome looked at her face. The baby was Asian with black hair and green eyes, she looked like a mixture between Rin and Shippo.

"What are we going to do sis?" Souta asked

"We'll take care of her. If I had to guessed her parents were killed by that vampire and she was taken for a snack." Kagome said

Souta nod and headed to their car. He knew his sister would never leave behind a child and can't talk her out of it.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who sat their narrowing his golden eyes at were the vampire came from.

'These vampires travel in groups. They are not stupid to travel alone and get caught by these verm, this could be a trap.' He said in his mind.

'I know, that's why we are leaving now.' She said heading toward their car. 'You don't think it's them again, do you?'

'I hope not. Even though their lord was temped in keeping you and your brother there, they wouldn't risk leaving their safe haven.' He said

With that said they hurried to their car and got out of that town before darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

Kagome came out of the well with a new black backpack with Shippos candy and Inuyasha ramen in it and her bow and quiver full of arrows strap on her back. She walked down the path to the village and when she was half way there she sense an old and very powerful demon aura near the village, along with a few other dark aura similar to it but less powerful. She gripped her bow and rushed over to the battle. When she got there she saw dead corpses lying on ground covered in blood, blade slashes and bite marks on their body. As she continued further down her heart ached when she saw her sister figured Sango and her lover Miroku on the ground with their throats mulled on.

'What did this?' She cried in her mind. 'This isn't a normal demon attack.'

Then she saw Inuyasha yelled in pain far ahead. So she went over to try and help him. When she got close enough to see him she saw her lover and best friend fighting a strange looking demon she had never seen before. It was wearing armor that looked like European and it had its hand straight through Inuyasha chest, barely missing his heart by an inch.

"Inuyasha." She cried

She was going to help him until a few dark auras came straight towards her way. They looked like humans but their eyes were red, had fangs in their mouths and blood all over them. They looked like vampires to her. She never thought they actually exist because she never saw them around here or in her time. But by the way they act and looked she was starting to think that they were. They had the same speed and strength as a demon and if she was the same person as she was a year ago she would have been scared but she wasn't. When they were about to attack her she made a whip from her miko powers and spin around. As they got near the whip hit them they turn into ash. When she was done she turn around to see Inuyasha on ground with the creatures' foot on his back and saw it try to rip his head off. Before she could cry out his name she heard a snap the beast tore off his head as if he was a doll.

"Inuyasha!" She cried

She looked around the room she was in and realized that she was still at the farm house. Souta was sleeping by her side on the bed and Sesshomaru was sleeping on the floor guarding Hopes' crib as she slept.

"Kagome are you okay?" Souta asked as he woke up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said and she lay back down. "It was just a bad memory."

When morning came Hershel went into their room to tell them it was time to get up and help out around the house.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Greene's farm about a month ago. She saved their family from a brunch of vampires that were going to feed on them and for their graduate they let her family stay. By honoring their ways and with Hershel permission she placed Sacred Sutras around the barn that was full with walkers just in case one found a way out and a few around their land to keep them safe incase more vampires or walkers come by. Kagome had worried that they would go over board and started to think of her as angle or something. But luckily they didn't and were just grateful she was with them and threated them like part of the family.<p>

It had been a peaceful life but that didn't mean that they forgot how dangerous it was outside of the barrier. About two months before they arrived at the farm they were being hunted by vampires that they had met before they had Sesshomaru and Hope. Their leader wanted them because of their powers that can protect his city from the walkers. Daylight was the only time they could move on and when night came they had to hide and place a stronger barrier around them. Traveling became a lot difficult back then because the vampires had destroyed every car they had, knowing that they won't get far on foot. Kagome knew they were still out there waiting for them to drop their guard. She had already explain to the family about what was after them and agreed to stay indoors at night and never go anywhere out of the barrier without either Kagome or Sesshomaru. Souta was still in training with his powers and was not skilled enough to defend him and another person.

* * *

><p>Kagome came down with a wide awake Hope in her arms and Souta right behind her.<p>

"Morning Kagome, Souta. Breakfast is on the table." Patricia said with a smile

"Thank you Patricia." They said

They grabbed their plate and sat down with Hershel daughters Maggie and Beth and Patricia's' husband Otis. Maggie and Beth had already form sister bond's with Kagome and Souta. Maggie was a two years older than Kagome and always took the big sister role with her and Souta. Beth was four years younger than Kagome but four years older than Souta, so she was both had an elder and little sister role to the Higurashi's siblings.

After breakfast the siblings went to do their chores and work around the farm. Sesshomaru was sitting around the porch keeping an eye out for things that comes close the farm. They had seen his true form when the moon was full and Kagome was still laughing when Maggie saw him with no clothes. She couldn't look at him in the eye the whole time he was in his human form and it took her a week before she could actually look at him when he was back in his dog form and warned him to stay out of her and Beth's room. Seeing that he wasn't a normal dog. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and scoffed in a dog way saying 'Humans' in Kagomes' mind.

Just by late noon Sesshomaru got up and growled at the woods. Kagome saw this and she could feel a few walkers in the wood not far off and there was human aura running away from them. She sensed that the person was a young child so she told Sesshomaru to go ahead while she got ready one of the horses and followed him. The walkers were close to the child but luckily, thanks to Sesshomaru's demon speed, he was able to get there in time and killed two walkers with his acid. Kagome finally arrived when he finished off the second one and shot an arrow at the last one. After that Kagome looked at the girl who was crunch by a tree. She looked about her brothers' age, with brown eyes and had auburn hair. Kagome dismounted her horse and slowly walked towards the girl and crouch down in front of her.

"Are you alright?" She asked

The girl didn't say anything but launch onto her and cried her eyes out. Kagome embraced the girl and let her cried. What happened to her shouldn't happen to any child. None of this should.

It was about an hour that the girl had stopped crying and had fell asleep in her arms. Seeing how the sun was about to go down she lifted the girl up and mounted back on the horse and headed towards the farm. Sesshomaru was against it since he could smell other humans by the freeway but he knew they wouldn't have time to make by before sundown because they would asking questions and would be wanting to stay with them. So they decided to look for them tomorrow and took the girl home with them. By the time they reached the farm the girl started stir from her sleep a little.

"Hi there sleepy head. My name is Kagome. You're going to be stay with us for tonight." She said "We'll look for your family tomorrow okay."

The girl was still sleepy but nodded.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked

"Sophia."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope is the name of the baby that they found and in the flash back that was Drake a.k.a Dracula (who has seen Blade lll) who killed Inuyasha. So Drake is alive and is the lord of the vampires that Kagome is trying to get away from. I'm making the virus for the vampires not to work on them and that's why they are still alive but… is the virus for bring the dead back to life. I also hated it when they killed off Sophia so I kept her alive and I was thinking of having a SoutaSophia paring. And of course Kagome is going to be paired off with Daryl just because he is my favorite character. Love him!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

**A/N: Just to let you know there will a surprise role on Shanes' character. Don't hate me if you don't like it. So no flames please.**

When night came Carol couldn't stop crying as the thought of her little girl out there in the forest alone and unprotected. She nearly flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder and calm down when she saw it was Suki Higurashi.

"I know how you feel. Don't lose hope." Suki said with small smile "She knows by now what to do if she ever gets lost."

Carol smiles and felt a little better. She knew that she had lost her two children when the apocalypse started and haven't giving up hope that they're still alive. She was such a strong person and always gives a smile when it looks bad.

"Thank you Suki." Carol said and went back to sleep in the R.V.

When Carol left Suki stood there and looked up at the sky. She ever since they got there, she didn't know if it was mothers instinct or her old miko senses are up but she could sense that Kagome and Souta close by. She they were safe and knew Kagome would do everything in her powers to keep them both safe. She closed her eyes thanks the gods that where safe until she felt a familiar present by her side.

"They're close Shane. I know they are." She smiled "Call it mothers instincts or call me crazy but I could feel it."

Shane wrapped his arms around her and brought her closed to his chest and pops his chin top of her head.

"After all this time your hunches had never been wrong, why should it now." Shane said and then kissed her head. "We'll fine them. Come on, we should get inside. We have to look for Sophia tomorrow." Then he led her to the rest of the group.

The next day Rick and his group set out to look for Sophia. They reached the church and killed a few walkers until they continued on. After a few hours Rick, Shane and Carl decided to go further on while the rest of the group head back to the freeway. When Rick and Carl were ahead of him, Shane thought he saw movement by the trees and went that way. As he got close he saw two figures run over to hide behind a tree. One looked to be a young woman as the other looked to be Sophia. He aimed his rifle when he saw one of them come out with a bow and arrow aimed at him. When the figure came forth his eyes widen and he froze in his spot, dropping his gun.

Kagome walked in the woods with Otis and Sophia when the sun came up. Otis saw a buck tracks and so they went their separate ways. Kagome warned him watched out because could sense the girls group in the woods and try not to shoot them. They were close to the church when Kagome sensed someone coming towards them. She hid them behind a tree when she saw a figure. She didn't know if person was or not so told Sophia to stay behind the tree until she told it was okay. Kagome notch her bow and arrow and aimed it at the figure as it got close. She froze when she saw who the figure was.

"Kagome?"

Kagome dropped her bow and arrow and her eyes let out tears down her cheek.

"Dad." She whispered as if was a ghost

"Kagome!" Shane shouted

They both ran towards each other and Kagome leaped in his arms. Shane held on tight to his little girl for dear life, afraid that will disappear. He never doubted that his kids were alive but he always blamed himself for not going with them or stopped them when they wanted to check out colleges on their own. He knew Suki never blamed him for it but he couldn't stop beating himself for it. He kissed her forehead and they both laugh in happiness.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? Where Souta? Is he okay?" He asked

"I'm fine dad. We're fine. He is back at the farm that we are staying at." She smiled

"It looks like your mothers' hunches are right once again. She will be happy to see the two of you." He said

"Kagome."

Shane looked up and saw Sophia hiding behind a tree.

"Sophia." Shane said

"Mr. Shane." She smiled and hugged him.

"I found her yesterday in the woods saved her from three walkers." Kagome said

Before Shane could say something the heard a gunshot that was close by. Knowing that it was Otis gun and one of the two auras was faint Kagome hurried over to where they were at with Shane and Sophia by her side. When they got there they saw Rick carrying a bleeding Carl and Otis by his side.

"Otis you idiot, I told you to watch where you're shooting!" She yelled

"I'm sorry, I didn't see him." Otis said worriedly "Can't you heal him?"

Kagome took a look at the boys wound and shook her head. "The bullet may have gone through but there are a few bullet clips in him and he's losing too much blood. We need take him Hershel."

Rick nodded and followed Kagome, while carrying his son, as they all started running back to the farm house. When they reached the farm Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing on the porch and looked ready to attack. Kagome immediately send him a metal message telling him that they are friends and he calm down but didn't put down his defense. Kagome shouted Hershel name and he and the family came out. When Souta came out he saw Shane and he immediately ran to his father. Shane picked him up and held him tight as he did with Kagome.

"Was he bitten?" Hershel asked

"No, Otis shot him. There are bullet chip inside him and he's losing a lot blood." Kagome explained as they brought the boy inside.

Hershel got the boy all set up he told them before doing the blood transplant that he was missing a few things for the surgery. The only place that had the supplies he needed was at the abandon high school that was filled with walkers the last time they went there. Otis volunteer to go since this was his fault and believed that the hoard had left by now. Kagome said that she was going with him but that lead her and Shane in an argument on who was going with him. He hated the fact that she got his stubbornness from him because she wasn't down at all. Seeing that there was no way in talking her out of it he decided to go with them. When they got there the place was filled with walkers still and the medical storage place was completely blocked. Kagome had an idea but didn't know how her dad was going to take it. She still hadn't told her father about her powers.

"Dad, I have an idea but you have to promise me not freak out until we back to the farm." She whispered

"As long it doesn't involve you in it than fine." Shane said

"Okay then, giving a strand of your hair." She said

He gave her a confuse look but did so anyway. Then she took a piece of paper, put the piece of hair inside and chanted a spell. Seconds later the paper turn into a full grown Shane. The real Shane was shock and backing away, while the copy stood up and looked at Kagome with a proud father look on his face.

"You did good kid." Copy Shane said

"Kagome, you got a lot of explaining to do when we get back young lady." Shane said

After that the copy of Shane took a blow-horn and a gun and headed towards the hoard. When he got close honked the blow-horn and ran in the opposite of the school. The hoard of walkers fell for it and went after him. When the place was almost empty the three hurried inside the storage and got the supply that they need. But when they were inside Kagome had a bad feeling coming their way. She sensed vampires coming their way and there is a lot of them. By the time they gather the last thing they were about to head out until gun shots were fired.

"Priestess! Come out, come out. Our master is tired of waiting." A thick voiced shouted

"Jarko." Kagome said in an annoyed tone.

.

.

When Rick group finally arrived at the farm Souta and Sophia saw their mothers and ran straight out of the house. Carol gasp and started to cry when she saw Sophia and held her tight. Suki smiled and hugged her little boy. She knew they were close by and safe from harm.

"Where are Kagome and your father?" Suki asked

"They went to get medical supply for the boy Carl." Souta said "I'm a little worried. I've been having a bad feeling ever since they left." Then he spoke low in Japanese. _"Darker beings than Walkers are in the area and they are looking for us."_

The two didn't notice that Glen had heard him and slightly looked their way.

"_Your sister will be fine. She is stronger than all of us. We just have to explain it to your father when they come back."_ She said, for she too had sense dark auras around since they arrived. _"I have a feeling that he's going to find out about Kagome when they come back. So be ready for answering questions."_

When the sun was setting down everyone was making camp. Suki sat by the fire with Souta sitting on a log next to and she was holding Hope. Souta had explained how they found her and Suki couldn't help but love the baby like it was her own grandchild. Shane was going to flip when he hears about this. After all he still sees Kagome as his little girl. He never did like the news when she had a boyfriend. She didn't know what will happen if he met Inuyasha. Sesshomaru walked up to them and lay down next to Suki's and Souta's feet. After all it was his duty to protect the young ones. Everyone in Ricks' group stayed clear of him since he snapped at poor Glen for trying to pet him. Souta explained that Sesshomaru didn't like being touch, especially strangers that are not part of his pack. Everyone but Daryl thought it was weird. Daryl could tell that there was something unnatural about the white dog especially since he never seen a dog with gold eyes and knew that the dog was just following its instincts. Hershel and his daughters made their way towards them to explain their curfew.

"Since you'll be staying for the night I have to tell you that there is a curfew here and some rules." Hershel said "When you see the sun is about to set you stay in this area, don't passed the trees that mark." He saw the confuse looks and knew they hadn't experienced the other dangers in their land. "Trust me when I say there are things out there that just as worse than Walkers, especially at night. If you hear screaming or see someone that is not of your group or mine, don't go near them or believe what they say."

"What is it that just as worse as Walkers?" Dale asked

"Vampires." Hershel said plainly

"Vampires? Are you serious?" Andrea said

"Believe it or not they are real and they are very deadly. We dealt with them before and they are still around." Hershel said

Sesshomaru saw how tense the man Daryl got when Hershel mention vampires and how he gripped his crossbow tight.

'So he's the only one that knows about them.' He thought

Then he stood up quickly and looked at the direction where the school was when he heard gun shots. His eyes turned slightly red and started to growl when he smelled the scent of vampires.

'There at the school." He thought

In a flash Sesshomaru took off running in a speed that no normal dog should do.

"What the hell!" Daryl shouted as he stood

"There attacking the school?" Beth said

"Sesshomaru is the only one that could smell them this far away." Souta said "They must have known we've run out of supplies."

No one notice Daryl slipped away from the group and hopped on his bike. He checked his bag that was filled with silver arrows and rode off. It may have been years since he hunted vampires but that's doesn't mean he lost his touch. After all he was taught by the best.

"Why the hell are these mother fuckers still around B?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

With the help of Kagome shield blocking the bullets the three hurried inside the school. Kagome has been through the school many times to get things so she knew her way around. They needed to get to the back entrance and the only way to get there is through the gym. They were half way there till Shane got pounced on and was thrown to a locker.

"You'll make a nice snack." A male vampire said, showing his fangs

"Dad!" Kagome cried

Before the vampire could sink his teeth into Shane's neck something tackled him to the ground. Sesshomaru mauled the vampire's neck and his acid turned it to ashes.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome sigh in relief. Then bent down to hug the dog.

"Thanks boy." Shane said ruffling Sesshomaru's head which made him growled.

He would have bitten Shane's hand off if Kagome mentally told him not to. Then they were off again when they heard footsteps coming their way. They made it to the gym and Shane was the closest to the door. When he was about to open it Kagome tried to shout out to warn him not to but it was too late. He opened the door but stopped in his tracks when he saw a hoard of walkers and they saw him. He hurried back inside and tried to hold the door close with Otis help.

"Any other plans Kagome?" Otis asked

Before she could even say anything Jarko and his men burst through the door.

"End of the line Priestess." He smirked

Kagome ready her bow to kill and Sesshomaru went into attack possession.

"I rather die than go back to that baster." She glared

One vampire was about to attack her till he got shot by an arrow in the back. When he turned to ash Kagome shot arrows at two vampires. Daryl came out from the shadows and shot an arrow at Jarko but he dodge it right away letting it hit another vampire.

"Your still alive?!" Jarko hissed

Daryl didn't have time to place another arrow in his crossbow so he took out a blade and ready himself for a fight. He remembered Jarko. He was part of Talos crew and knew that he wasn't the smartest but he was definitely the strongest. Not wanting to waste more arrows Kagome took out her twin swords and attack the others while Daryl dealt with Jarko. Shane wanted to help them out but he had his own problems with the Walkers trying to get in. Then he saw something glow green and looked down with wide eyes. Sesshomaru acid claws melted the metal around the door so it would stay sealed. When he looked up at them he nudged his head towards the locker rooms.

"He knows a way out." Otis said

"How are you not freaked out by what that dog just did?" Shane asked

"Because I've seen what he could do, now come on." Otis said as he followed Sesshomaru.

When he got close to the doors more vampires came in and one shot Otis in the leg twice. Kagome saw this and sliced off the vampires head off. Sensing Walkers coming in from the other way she went to slicked off Jarko arm off when he held Daryl up in a choke hold. Jarko cursed in pain and ran off. Kagome took Daryl's hand and they both ran over to the locker room. Shane was already helping Otis inside so the two helped barged the door.

"How do we get out of here?" Shane asked

"The window, it's not that far down to the ground." Kagome said as she takes her sheathed sword out and started breaking the glass window.

"You guys are going to have to go without me." Otis said wincing from the pain in his leg.

"No Otis your coming with us." She said

"Kagome, no one is able to lift me up that window and I got shot in the leg." He said "I'll be slowing you all down if those Walkers or vampires catch up to us. At least what I could do is give you guys time." He then took out some grenades from his pockets. "I found these back in the medical trailer. They must have left them behind before they left."

"Otis I'm not leaving you here." Kagome cried "What about your wife? You're not going to leave her are you?"

He gave her a sad smile and took off his wedding ring and gave it to her.

"Tell her that I loved her and that this was my idea. That I died a hero." He said

The banging on the door was getting louder and the door was getting loose.

"Come on darling we have to go now!" Daryl said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her away from Otis. Kagome struggled and cried saying that they can't leave him. Sesshomaru was the first to jump up the window and landed on the ground. Then Shane and Daryl lifted Kagome up next. Daryl went after with one of the medical bags and then Shane went with the other bag.

"Thank you." Shane said before he left.

Otis nod and looked at the door as it was almost loose. Minutes later the door burst open and the hoard of Walkers walked in. Otis took off the pins of the grenades, he kept one for himself and threw a few of at the hoard.

"You sum of bitches could go straight back to hell."

Just as they got to the car they heard the explosions. Kagome started to cry again and Shane held her in his arms.

"Come on, we got to get out of here." Daryl said "With that explosion it will attract a lot of Walkers." He then placed a gentle hand on Kagome shoulder. "I'm sorry, but we have to go."

She placed a hand on his and sadly smiled at him. If it wasn't for the sad situation Shane would have glared at Daryl for touching his daughter but now was not the time. Kagome went with in the car with her father and Sesshomaru and Daryl went back on his bike.

* * *

><p>When they left Jarko, who had escaped, went back to their hideout. Danica and her brother Asher were in the dining room waiting for him.<p>

"He's going to kill us if we don't get Kagome soon." Asher said as he watched one of their nurses wrapped Jarko's wound.

They had been following Kagome and her pack for months and their time limit was almost up. They didn't want to go back to their big boss empty handed if they don't deliver soon or the worst will come. HE will kill them and go there himself.

"If we could fine someone to get those Sacred Sutras off we'll be able to get in." Danica said pacing back and forth.

"That mutt of their will smell our scent on them. He won't let no anywhere near those things." Jarko said

Suddenly, the satellite phone they had ringed and they just froze. The only person that had their number was their leader. After the two rings Danica quickly picked it up.

"Hello Drake." She said

"My patience is wearing thin Danica." Drake said "Do you have my mate?"

"We almost do." Danica said shakily

"You have one more day to fine her and if you don't have her yet… you won't live to see another day when I get there and get her myself." He said and hanged up.

* * *

><p>Kagome and the others arrived at the farm later on. Daryl was the first to arrive and took the medical stuff to Hershel. Shane, Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived right after. Kagome saw Patricia at the door and she gave her the ring. Patricia burst into tears as Kagome and Shane told her what had happened. She was comforted by her son and Hershel's daughters. When Kagome saw her mother she broke into a teary smile and ran straight to her.<p>

"I knew you'll be okay." Sukie said

Then she looked at Sukie who held their son in a hug and she mouth 'thank you' to him. Shane smiled and brought them all into a family hug. Rick got his family back and now he has his and he wasn't going to let them go.

"We knew there was a connection between you two but we didn't think you two were that close." Dale said

Shane and Sukie looked at each other and laughed a little. After the surgery was over everyone was sitting around the fire. Shane and his family were sitting next to each other. Souta was sitting next to Sukie and Kagome was sitting next to him with a sleeping Hope in her arms.

"I met Shane when I came first came to the states. He was quite the player back then." Sukie said "Sure he was good looking but I wasn't looking for a one night stand and I told him that."

"Mom." Kagome and Souta groaned

"Hey you two quick your groaning. If it wasn't for your mom I wouldn't have change my ways and you two wouldn't be born." Shane said ruffling both their hairs.

"We got married at a young age and had a little family of our own." Sukie said "But… when Souta was about two years old I guess we grew apart. We got divorce and I got custody of the kids. I didn't have anywhere else to go so I moved back to Japan with my father."

"I didn't like the idea at all since I wouldn't be seeing kids and all but we worked it out." Shane said "I got to see the kids every summer and spring break. Expected that one year when Kagome was fifteen." He looked at Kagome. "And I better hear the truth this time young lady."

"Don't worry you get them, just not now." Kagome said tiredly, she was really exhausted and worn out.

"I think she is right. It has been a rough day, let's get some sleep." Sukie said seeing Souta trying to stay awake.

"Mom, Dad do you want to share our room with us?" Kagome asked as they all stood.

"No sweetie, we'll be okay." Sukie said and kissed her children good night. Shane did the same and they went their separate ways.

Kagome and Souta went to their room and Souta was already asleep.

'That human Daryl was highly skilled in knowing how to kill vampires.' Sesshomaru said

'You saw it too. Maybe there are more hunters out there like Blade. I wonder how they are doing right now." She thought

'Blade is a strong warrior. He and the others know how to survive. They were still alive when we separated from them.' Sesshomaru said 'But they are still far away from us.'

'I should have known Drake would've made a trap that day. But I didn't know he had the power to create ghouls and have them under his control.' She said feeling guilty

'No one knew, sister. Not even Blade knew that. Drakes' powers are still a mystery to us all. Not even I was abled defeat him back then." Sesshomaru said

'We can't stay here. He'll be coming soon, wouldn't he?' Kagome said

Sesshomaru said nothing but nod his head. Then he went back to lay down by Hopes crib and slept while guarding her. Kagome sighed and lay down on the bed. She knew how impatient Drake was and when he wanted something he got it. She nearly cried at remembering that and gripped the back of her shoulders. No matter how much healing powers she put into it his marked still remain on her back. He did it to show her that she was his forever and that she can't get away from him.

* * *

><p>Few months ago…<p>

Kagome sat by the large window, looking down at the city below her. It was the only city that had electric and was barricaded well from outsiders and Walkers. Truthfully, she would rather be out there facing the Walkers than being in this hell hole. It's perfect alright, if you are a vampire. Humans here are treated in different ways. You either become their slaves or their meal. She was a slave for a little while until HE recognized her. He threatened her brothers' life if she didn't become his and if she did then he would safe from slavery and someone else's meal. She had to protect her brother no matter what. So that's how she ended up in His chambers.

"Why do you deny becoming my queen?"

She turned her head and saw him. The maker of the vampire race. The one who killed her friends and her lover. Drake, who was once known as Dracula. He stood there by the entrance with his black shirt open, showing fit chest and abs, black pants and black boots. Any woman would have given into him but she wasn't like every other woman.

"I only became yours because of my brother." She said looking back at the city. "If you expect me to fall in love with you like any other woman would have than your highly mistaken." Then she got up and walked over to him with a glare that she learned from her brother in law. " What made you believe I would have done so after you destroyed my village, killed my friends and killed my fiancé."

Normally her glare would have scared off any warrior or vampire but to Drake he found it cute on her and made her even more desirable. She wasn't like any other woman he had met and he had his share of women before but none like her. Besides beauty, she was strong for someone her sizes, powerful, smart and cunning at the same time. She would make a perfect queen for him. Not only that, but her powers could be the key to destroy the beings that plague this world.

"That mutt didn't deserve someone like you." He said tracing his hands on her arms. "You should be with someone that equals your strength and power."

Then grabbed her arms and kissed her with force. She tried to break out of his grip but he kept a tight hold on her. Then he took her to the bed and ripped off her clothes.

"Your so beautiful." He said huskily between her neck and down her breast.

Kagome tried to blast him off of her with her powers but remembered that made him want her more before and that didn't end well for her. She found it better to just close her eyes and pitcher Inuyasha in his place when he takes her. When he took off his pants and was about to enter in her he saw her eyes close and he growled. He knew why she does it and he didn't want her to think of that mutt. So he flipped her over, which surprised her and she started to feel a knife like pain craved on her back. She started to scream in pain. It was his fingernail and he was carving his mark on to her back. He used magic for the mark to stay permanent on her forever.

"This will be your punishment every time you close your eyes and think of him." He growled "If I ever fine out that you are thinking of that half breed I will make ever punishment worse than before."

He flipped her over again and he saw tears coming from her eyes and how she was trying hard to keep them in. He hated hurting her but she had to learn that she was his now and that she had to obey him. He kissed her again but gentle this time.

"Now be a good girl." He whispered

She nodded and kept her eyes open as he thrust inside her.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up with tear falling from her eyes. She hated remembering that memory. She got up carefully, making sure she didn't wake up Souta or the others and went outside.<p>

Daryl was on top of the RV since it was his turn to keep a watch out and heard the house door open. He saw Kagome walk out of the house and went straight to the field. Not wanting to hear it from Shane he got off the roof and followed her. She sat in the middle of the field looking at the stars.

"You didn't have to follow me, I can take care of myself." She said knowing Daryl had followed her.

"I know that. But your dad will have a hissy fit if he knew you were out here alone." He said and then he saw that her back was bleeding. "Oh shit! Did you get cut or something back there."

He went to check it out, despite her tell him that she was fine. What he saw shocked him. He saw the largest vampire symbol on her back and it looked freshly made. It was bleeding but there was a pink glow around it, like it was trying to heal it itself.

"I got that two weeks ago after the outbreak started. My group got capture by them and their leader fell in love with me." She said "He wanted me to be his queen but I wouldn't. So he would punish me every time I disobeyed him. This…" She placed a hand on her shoulder. "…was one of his punishment."

"Why didn't you try to escape?" He asked

"They had my brother. They hid him somewhere where I couldn't fine him. If I tried to escape they would have killed him." She said

"I know what that is like." He said "I was seventeen and I got a girl pregnant. She didn't want anything to with him so she left him with me. Two months after that I was captured by them. They had my son and said if I don't do what they say they'll kill him. They wanted me to spy on this hunter they wanted to get rid of. I did for a while but when time was almost up I asked him for help. Told him the truth and that they will kill my kid if I didn't lead him into their trap. He told me that he already knew and helped me out. He killed them all."

"And your son?" She asked

"They killed him the moment we attacked them." he said gripping his fist and then let go when he looked at her. "Even though you had it worse than me, you got out and kept your brother safe and alive at the end." He whipped the tears from cheeks with his thump. "Don't forget that."

Kagome blush a little and looked away. Daryl realized what he did he quickly took his hand away from her.

"Sorry." He said and then coughed. "You should go back inside before your dad chews my ass off because your out his and catch a cold."

Kagome laughed a little, knowing how right he was. With his help getting up she went back inside and Daryl went back on the RV roof. He took one last glance at her and shook his head.

"Man I got it bad." He muttered "Shane's gonna kill me."


End file.
